


Five's Company

by The_Lady_Crane



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Consensual Sex, Doppelganger, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Foreplay, Gentle Sex, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Some Plot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Devoted Soren feels a little envious of his other self, and arranges to lose his virginity to all five Ikes over the course of a weekend retreat.---Continuation of the FEH-verse short stories I wrote for Kinktober
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren, Multiple Ikes/Soren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Five's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This reached 20 pages. I had planned to make each Ike a separate chapter, but I like it better as a continuous short story. Let's get it on, folks! As usual, I will go back and edit for grammar/spelling/syntax at a later time. I'm just eager to post it, because I stayed up all night writing this!

>>> Devoted <<<

Soren was trying not to tremble.

It wasn’t that he was particularly frightened, but he was very nervous. He lay on a large double bed, stripped naked and reclining on soft pillows. The little cabin on the edge of the woods was the picture of quaint comfort – wood paneled walls, warm tones in the upholstery and bedding, windows covered by sheer curtains that let in plenty of light without revealing the interior to prying eyes. There was a separate bathroom with a wooden tub and water heater. The kitchen was well stocked, and there were towels and plenty of soap.

Even so, Soren couldn’t shake his anxiety. Cozy though his surroundings were, he was still vulnerable. Worse still, he was unsure of himself. He didn’t want to screw things up. When it came to this kind of thing, he had absolutely no experience.

The bedroom door opened.

The oil lamps in the room gave off a soothing glow, but still Soren’s heart raced when he saw Ike’s face – and his bare torso. Ike closed the door behind himself carefully before walking towards the bed, and Soren couldn’t help but stare as muscles flexed beneath slightly tanned skin.

“Hey,” Ike said, and Soren nodded to him. There was a slight smile on Ike’s face (and a faint blush that Soren could just barely discern in the low lighting). He came to sit on the side of the bed, his weight dipping the mattress.

This was his own Ike – Devoted Ike, as he was called. Devoid of his usual festival attire, he looked more ruggedly handsome, like the others. Soren’s eyes traced a scar that ran from his left shoulder to his chest. His view was soon obscured by Ike leaning forward to lie on the bed beside him.

“You look nervous,” Ike said.

“No,” Soren said, and then relented. “… Yes. A little.”

“Do you want to call it off?” There was no trace of disappointment in Ike’s voice, and Soren knew that Ike was only thinking of him. The knowledge made him feel warm and ashamed in equal measure.

“No,” he said quickly. “I want to do this. I…” Embarrassment made him look at anything but Ike. He wanted to experience the things that his other self had. The other Soren had taken all five Ikes at one time without breaking a sweat, it seemed. Soren wanted to catch up. He felt jealous of himself, and that was absurd, but there it was. And once he had made the request, there was no taking it back.

Devoted Ike smiled and cupped Soren’s cheek in his hand. “Don’t worry. You’ll do great.” Soren finally met Ike’s eyes and allowed himself to believe it. If he couldn’t feel confident in his own abilities, then he could feel confident in Ike’s trust in him. He could do this.

Thus far, he and his Ike had only gone so far in their intimate moments. When Ike leaned in to kiss him, it was a familiar tingling warmth that spread from his lips to his chest, making his heart beat faster. He closed his eyes, allowing Ike to push him onto his back again. There was no pressing force behind Ike’s motions; he simply guided Soren along, exploring gently with hands and lips and tongue. The plunging motion, wet and slick, in his mouth contrasted with those hands sliding down his sides. Soren moaned into their kiss, too caught up in the moment to care how humiliating it was. There was no shame with Ike, just warmth and gentle touches from calloused hands.

Tonight, Ike was making an effort to be gentler than normal. He always treated Soren with consideration, but he could also get caught up in the rhythm of their bodies sliding together. Closer to the moment of truth, he almost always pressed close with an insistence that had Soren surrendering completely. Soren could tell that Ike was trying to curb his own arousal as he felt Soren up. The swordsman’s cock was hard in his trousers, pressing against Soren’s thigh.

It would be their first time to go all the way. It would be a momentous event under any circumstances, but the knowledge of what else was to come was almost too much for Soren’s nerves. He gripped Ike’s shoulders, sliding one hand down his back, digging his nails in hard to spur Ike on further. His own pulse thrummed in his ears, but he could still hear the others outside the bedroom door. It sounded like they were having an arm-wrestling match.

“I- Ike…” Soren didn’t mean to say it. He didn’t even know why he had said it. But Ike seemed to understand. He took Soren’s hand in one of his own, lacing their fingers together as he licked a trail down Soren’s throat. He was headed right for his lover’s chest, which he knew was a sensitive zone. Soren whimpered as Ike’s lips found a perked nipple. Thin fingers slid against Ike’s scalp, ruffling his hair. It was freshly washed. Ike had apparently bathed before coming to the cabin.

Ike’s right hand slid down Soren’s belly, dipped briefly against his naval, and edged towards the growing hardness between Soren’s legs. “Ike… Nh… M- must you…?” Soren writhed as the tingling in his nerves began to get to him.

“Mm-hmm,” Ike hummed with the pink bud between his lips, and then swirled his tongue around it. Soren bit his lower lip, and Ike sucked, apparently trying to get him to make a noise. It worked this time, as Soren gasped and gripped Ike’s hair harder, holding him to his chest while Ike suckled greedily.

It wasn’t fair, Soren thought. He pushed his knee up, grinding his leg against Ike’s groin. Ike inhaled around Soren’s nipple, and then groaned as he sucked harder and harder, finally earning a yelp from Soren. The mage’s hands flew to cover his own mouth; Ike glanced up at him, smirking around flushed skin. His eyes were glinting mischievously.

Retribution was swift, though, and Ike’s smirk faded in place of another gasp when Soren pushed against Ike’s cock once more. He ground his knee into it softly at first, building up pressure as Ike’s hips began to buck in a sloppy rhythm.

Soren had chosen to prepare himself, taking his doppelganger’s advice and spending a long time in the bath with soap and scented oil. He wasn’t sure how relaxed he was, but at least he was slick as Ike’s fingers slid over his erection. Soren bit back a moan, his legs opening involuntarily to welcome Ike’s firm grip. Ike licked a trail back up to Soren’s mouth, where he indulged in a languid kiss while massaging Soren’s balls.

“You cheated!” The rough voice belonged to the version of Ike who had fallen to the medallion’s influence. Soren jolted, and Devoted Ike nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

“They know not to come in until I go out,” he murmured, and Soren nodded. He wanted Ike – all of Ike – but he didn’t relish the thought of being watched right now. He probably looked like a whore, with his legs spread and his hair splayed all over the pillows and his face flushed.

Ike took a moment to admire him, pushing up on one elbow as he gently stroked the base of Soren’s shaft. “You’re… really, uh…” He was fumbling over his words, but Soren knew what he meant. The mage pulled him down for another kiss, locking his arms around Ike’s neck so they wouldn’t have to say anything. Words were useless now.

An unasked question was answered as Soren angled his lower back, displaying himself for Ike’s roving fingers. The roughened pad of Ike’s index finger pushed against his perineum for a moment, whether on purpose or accident, Soren couldn’t tell. It felt good, regardless. He sighed, soft and content, willing himself to relax as the rim of his entrance was touched for the first time.

Preparing himself had not been anything like this. Ike’s finger was warm and solid, and Soren felt the blood rush south as soon as it began to nudge inside. Being wedged open by his own hand had not been unpleasant but knowing that it was Ike touching him made Soren buzz all over with pleasure and anticipation and apprehension. He breathed slowly and evenly, his eyes half-hooded, his lips slightly parted. He could only guess at what Ike was thinking. The commander’s eyes were wide and dark, his mouth open, brow set in concentration and chest expanding with fast breaths.

The finger slid in more easily than either of them had expected, and Ike groaned softly as his digit was engulfed in tight velvet heat. Their eyes met, and Soren nodded, giving Ike permission to keep going. A second finger joined the first. The stretch was very noticeable, and Soren gasped, arching his back a little and bringing a hand up to cover his mouth.

A wet, slick sound reached their ears. For a moment, Soren thought that Ike would stop, that he would be disgusted by the noise. Instead, he lowered himself to once more lick and suck at Soren’s neck, his fingers sliding in and out in a faster rhythm. The sounds were downright lewd, and Soren shut his eyes tight, mortified but unable to curb his arousal.

When Ike’s other hand gripped his cock, Soren reached down to stop him. “N- not yet…” he panted, surprised by how tremulous his voice was. “Pl- please… I want…”

Again, words were unnecessary. Ike let him go but added a third finger to help stretch him out. Neither of them could stand much more. Soren’s fingers dug into Ike’s shoulders, and Ike withdrew his hand, wiping it on the bedsheets before reaching up to stroke Soren’s hair. “Tell me… if it hurts…” It was obviously a struggle for Ike to keep his voice even. The shadow of the man he would one day become was in his face, serious and concerned, as he adjusted himself between Soren’s thighs.

Keeping his body relaxed was quite a feat for Soren. Heat spread upward from his lower half as Ike began to push inside. “Nh… Tight…” Ike panted, stopping halfway in, but Soren entwined their legs and held onto his shoulders. His body demanded more, and Ike gave in, plunging fully inside in one deep thrust.

He and Ike had explored each other’s bodies in many ways. And Ike had been manually pleasured by the other Soren. But it was his first time going inside, surrounding himself in softness and heat. It was too much for him. His groan turned into a moan and then a sharp gasp as he suddenly came, causing Soren to cry out when he plunged deep inside. His cock pulsed and twitched, filling Soren’s belly with a warmth that was strange and exhilarating all at once. Sweat broke out over Ike’s skin as he trembled in Soren’s arms, the mage’s thighs caging him in place. He thrust shallowly a few times, giving the last of his seed, before slumping in defeat with his elbows supporting his weight on the mattress.

Soren was still aroused, but the moment had captivated him. He gazed up at Ike in fascination and a little pride. Far from being disappointed, he was elated. Ike had come completely undone. He had lost himself entirely, and it was because of Soren. Ike had found pleasure in his body. When Ike met his gaze with a mortified expression, Soren only smiled at him.

“Sorry,” Ike said, but Soren shook his head. “I should—” He tried again, but Soren kissed him, effectively shutting him up.

Soren showed Ike what he wanted, pushing upward with an almost questioning tilt to his hips. Soon they were grinding together, Ike’s softening dick nudged to the side by Soren’s stiff shaft. He angled himself up a bit, finding more friction against Ike’s solid abdomen, and Ike kissed him deeply – deeper than ever before, as his tongue nearly slid down Soren’s throat. Wiry hair and sweaty skin slid against him. Hard muscle tensed to apply pressure in all the right places. It was enough to tip Soren over the edge, and he moaned wantonly as his balls twitched and his body shuddered.

The sounds beyond the door had quieted, as if the others had sensed the end of Devoted Ike’s turn. No doubt they had heard everything, but Soren couldn’t find it in himself to care. Where once there had been a heavy pit of anxiety in his gut, there was now a feeling of relief and ecstasy. He felt like he could fly. He had become one with Ike, and he had not been turned away. Ike had not rejected him.

“You OK?” Ike asked, his voice a little gruff. Soren could imagine that he was still embarrassed.

“Mm-hmm.” Soren smiled gently, and then found himself rolled over, pulled against Ike’s chest as Ike settled on his back. He nuzzled into the broad shoulder, breathing in musk and sweat and that sharp scent of sex that now permeated the room.

“I could fall asleep right now,” Ike mumbled. He certainly sounded tired. “How about you? Are you good to go?”

Soren pressed his lips to Ike’s damp skin. “I’ll be fine after a short rest, I think,” he said after a brief assessment of himself. “Would you like me to go out there?”

“No,” Ike said, one hand absently stroking Soren’s hair. “I’ll go. You’d rather have the privacy, right?”

“If you want to sleep, then…”

“I’m fine.” Ike pushed himself up on one arm, his eyes sleepily lidded but his expression determined. “I can sleep on the couch or something. D’you want me to stay for a bit first?”

Soren’s face flushed. “As much as I would love to lie here with you, I think that it would be best for you to rest as soon as you can.” He had to be practical, even in the current situation. “Tell Ike – ah, tell Young Ike – that he can come in whenever he is ready.”

The tired young man kissed Soren’s forehead, sending a shiver of pleasure down Soren’s spine as his brand tingled. “Love you,” he said after a moment’s hesitation. Neither of them was used to such frank words of affection. They let their actions speak for them. Ike was certainly feeling sentimental, Soren thought, as he echoed the sentiment with flustered pleasure.

Ike stood and buttoned up his pants, and Soren nestled back into the pillows. The door opened, closed, and then opened again. It was Young Ike’s turn.

>>> Resplendent <<<

When Devoted Ike came out into the main room of the cabin, all eyes were upon him. The night’s activities were to be entirely dictated by Soren, which was why they had all taken up in the cabin for a few days. When Soren became too tired, then the next Ike would have to wait until he was ready. As Devoted Ike flopped onto the couch next to Vanguard Ike and Brave Ike, anticipation hung heavy in the air.

Finally, it became too much for the younger Ikes. “Well?” Brave Ike and Young Ike both spoke at the same time, startling Devoted Ike. He had nearly fallen asleep.

“Soren’s ready for you,” he said to Young Ike. With his message delivered, he let his head fall back against the rough wood frame of the sofa. He was snoring in a matter of seconds.

“Must’ve been quite a ride,” Brave Ike commented. Unlike his two younger counterparts, he was no virgin, and was therefore a bit more flippant about the whole affair.

Young Ike, despite his moniker, had estimated that he was a few months older than Devoted Ike. Though they had the same amount of experience in bed, he took heart from the knowledge that he was at least not the youngest of their little group. He sprang to his feet all to eagerly, leaving Zealous Ike looking irritated at having lost a sparring partner.

“Who’s next?” he asked, looking at the others.

“I’m done wrestling,” Vanguard Ike said flatly. Devoted Ike snored loudly, oblivious and open-mouthed.

“Soren – the other Soren – packed us some playing cards,” Brave Ike suggested.

Young Ike shut out their conversation as he shut the door, focused intently on what was to come. Soren was in bed still, naked and disheveled, and for the first time Ike felt the stirrings of doubt in his mind. He had been with this Soren as well as the other one, but he had never seen the mage looking so _sultry_. Soren was reclining with his body stretched out, unashamed of his nudity and mindless of the streaks of white striping his hips. He was on his side, one arm tucked under his head, his eyes glinting in the soft light.

Then he smiled, shy and sweet, and Ike just wanted to take him right then and there.

“You feel OK?” Ike asked, coming to sit on the bed.

“Mmhm. I’m perfectly fit.” Soren’s eyes were dancing with something that Ike couldn’t quite identify. He seemed very happy about something. “Are you ready to begin?” he asked. Ike’s heart pounded in his chest.

“Are you?” He shifted so he could discard his simple red shirt. He had been looking forward to this all week, and now that he was here, he couldn’t afford to lose his nerve. Soren was his right now – laid bare, ready, _waiting_. Ike tossed his clothes to the side.

Soren opened his arms to welcome him, and Ike sank into the embrace, feeling like the hero he had been lauded as all this time. It was funny, in a way; nothing could make him feel so strong and capable as Soren’s gentle devotion and faith. When Soren looked at him like this, Ike felt ten feet tall. He felt invincible. He wrapped Soren up in his arms, relishing how small Soren felt against him, how receptive the strategist was to him. Soren opened his legs with only a small tremor in the lithe muscles. There was absolute trust in his eyes.

There were no more words between them, and there never needed to be. Soren surrendered without any cajoling, bending to Ike’s hands, tilting his head back to invite kisses and gentle nips. “Hah…” A soft sigh rustled Ike’s hair. He bit down slightly, sucking the skin carefully to avoid hurting Soren.

Soren was soft against Ike’s hip, but he was urging Ike along, tugging at his hair with one hand and reaching between them with the other. Ike grunted when those nimble fingers found his desire, giving it a gentle tug and forcing Ike to jerk his hips downward. “I’m ready…” Soren breathed, and Ike wasted no more time on foreplay. What was it good for, anyway, when the gate was open and the road clear? He took only a moment to pump himself to full hardness, and Soren discreetly handed him a small flask of oil to ease the way.

But then his thoughts caught up with him.

He had seen this done – had watched enviously as his older two selves had pounded the other Soren into a pleasured mess. But he had no idea what he was doing, really. He didn’t know whether Soren would enjoy it. Wouldn’t it hurt? When the other Ikes had been inside him, Soren had looked somewhat pained. He had endured it, even seemed to enjoy it, but…

What if Ike hurt him?

He let go of himself, let the bottle of oil drop to the sheets, and resumed kissing up and down Soren’s neck. Soren whined impatiently and tugged on his hair again. “Ike, please...!”

“Be patient,” Ike said against Soren’s shoulder, kissing lightly and making his way slowly downward. Soren’s body was trembling. Was he frightened? He had just done this with Devoted Ike…

“A- are you alright?” Soren’s voice was concerned. Ike looked up at him, resting his chin on Soren’s chest.

“I just wanna make you feel good,” Ike said seriously. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I—You’re not going to hurt me.” Soren seemed taken aback by the answer. “I want to… do this with you.” He glanced away, apparently unsure of himself. “It… felt good. I liked it.”

The two sides of Ike were warring with each other. He wanted to prove that he could be better than his younger counterpart, but… What if he wasn’t better? What if he made a mistake?

With a sigh, Soren pulled Ike up so they were face to face. Soren’s eyes were such a deep, clear red. Ike stared, captivated, as Soren said, “You have no reason to worry. I want to be with you. I l- love you.” His cheeks went crimson as soon as he’d said it, and so did Ike’s. But his confidence was bolstered.

“I love you, too,” he mumbled, burying his face in Soren’s shoulder once more. This time, he bit down, just enough to graze the soft skin.

Soren gasped, curled his fingers in Ike’s hair, and whispered, “Please… I w- want to be one with you.”

That admission, spoken with such honesty and such shyness, inflamed Ike in all of the best ways. He groaned, his need finding a voice as he pressed Soren down into the mattress. “Can I?” Despite the clear signals he was receiving, he still had to make sure. He had to be certain.

Soren spread his thighs further and, gripping Ike’s hand in his own, put it right where he wanted it. “Please,” he said. Ike needed no further provocation.

He tested the waters with his fingertip, until Soren bucked upward to grind against him. Then he was guided by a hand with a very slight tremor, until he felt his tip slide into a slippery indent. It was slick and yielding when he pushed forward, and from there, the tight little hole seemed almost to pull him inside on its own. Soren bit his lower lip and clutched the sheets, meeting Ike’s eyes with a wanton expression that had Ike grinding his teeth in the effort to go slowly. Already he could feel that deep tremor in his core that signaled a release. He gripped Soren’s arms, holding them both still as his vision swam and his head spun.

When the moment passed, he was left with a feeling of clarity that had him pushing inward again with more confidence than before. He slid inside, bit by bit, his dick squeezed on all sides as Soren’s inner walls pulsed and pulled at him. It was even better than Soren’s mouth had been, leagues better than his own hand. He could feel Soren growing hard against him as the mage took him further, fingers so tangled in the sheets that they were sure to pull them right off of the mattress.

He felt himself reach the end, felt the abrupt pressure of his balls against Soren’s ass. Groaning, Ike released Soren’s arms so he could brace against the bed, working his hips back and forth and building a rhythm gradually. An angled thrust made Soren moan, and Ike did it again, watching with fascination as Soren’s eyes widened and his cheeks went bright red. “I- Ike, what--?!”

“Here…” Ike grunted, working to hit that spot again. Soren grabbed onto Ike’s forearms, barely conscious of his nails digging into Ike’s skin as he lost awareness of everything but Ike.

Then Soren was coming, and Ike was left breathless, drawn further inside, and swept away by the force of Soren’s orgasm. The mage shrieked, surprising both of them, and the sound alone seemed to tighten Soren’s insides. Ike’s long moan peaked in a shout as he lost out to his own pleasure. He humped into Soren’s heat, building momentum as Soren began to come down from the high.

Soren held on throughout Ike’s climax, feeling like a starfish clinging to a storm-swept rock. When the tempest subsided, they were both trembling, eyes closed and mouths open, sharing the same breath as the world realigned itself around them.

Ike lowered himself to lie against Soren, his head resting in the crook of Soren’s neck, and Soren held him loosely as if he had lost all strength.

Vaguely, Ike thought about asking if Soren wanted him to leave. But it seemed like Soren had had enough for one night. He was relaxing in the manner of a deep sleep, and Ike was loath to disturb him. Instead, he shifted so he was no longer lying atop Soren, wrapped an arm around Soren’s chest, and pulled the blanket up to cover both of them. The others could wait. Ike was bone-tired, and Soren was already drifting off.

He heard the knock on the door a few minutes later, but he was too far gone to respond.

>>> Brave <<<

Brave Ike had been disappointed to have to wait longer for his turn. However, seeing Soren and Young Ike curled up in bed together had fortified his patience. Zealous Ike, on the other hand, had had to be physically subdued by the vanguard legend. He was ready to toss Young Ike out of the window. In the end, the three of them had settled down on their sleeping pallets in the living area, letting Devoted Ike remain asleep on the couch. The night had passed in relative peace, even if Brave Ike was frustrated.

When Soren had quietly slipped into the bathroom the next morning, Brave Ike was already there, washing his face in the basin. “I’m sorry,” Soren murmured, averting his eyes from Ike’s exposed chest. He moved to leave, but Ike reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“Go ahead,” he said. “I don’t mind. I wasn’t planning to take a bath yet, anyway.”

Soren was still looking away as he passed Ike and began filling the tub with the waiting buckets of water. Ike swiped the towel over his face and went to help him. “Here. You look exhausted.”

“Th- thank you.” Soren’s voice was a little rough sounding, whether from sleep or from the night’s activities, Ike couldn’t tell. “I’m surprised that you’re awake so early. The others are all sleeping soundly.”

“Yeah, well…” Ike didn’t want to tell Soren that he had spent most of the night tossing and turning with an erection that wouldn’t go away. As much as he had tried to quash his feelings, he couldn’t stop himself from catching the scent of sex every time Devoted Ike had shifted on the couch. Sleeping right next to his counterpart, he hadn’t had any respite from it. He had also been just a bit resentful of the deep, satisfied snores that didn’t help with his insomnia.

Soren tended to the heater under the tub, stirring the embers of the wood fire and ensuring that the vent to the outside was open. When the water was sufficiently heated, he slid his robe off of his shoulders, painfully conscious of Brave Ike’s presence.

“Here,” Ike offered, helping Soren into the tub. His legs were still a bit shaky. Soren sank into the water, hiding himself as well as he could. Ike made no effort to hide the fact that he was staring.

“No marks,” the commander mused. He could imagine that his younger selves would have been very careful not to hurt Soren.

“Hm?” Soren looked up at him, and Ike shook his head.

“Nothing. Do you want help washing your back?”

A skeptical look creased Soren’s brow. “You’re angling for your turn, aren’t you?”

“Yes and no.” Ike took a seat on an overturned bucket next to the tub, leaning against the rim so he was level with Soren. “I’d like to, but if you’re not ready yet, I don’t want to force you. Say the word, and I’ll leave you alone.”

Soren looked down through the murky water. “I would like to. However, Ike is still sleeping in the bed. I don’t want to wake him.”

Brave Ike smirked. “Is that the only problem?” When Soren nodded, he stood and started unlacing his pants. Soren watched him curiously.

“What are you doing?”

“Gonna join you in there. Do you mind?”

“N- no.” Soren looked down again. “Do you plan to…” He trailed off, face reddening even more as he let the implication remain unspoken.

“You never thought about doing it in the bath?” Ike asked, amused. That had been the place where he had first lost his virginity, with the other Soren.

“It does seem convenient.”

Ike knew Soren well enough to know when he was interested, and he didn’t have to look to know that the mage was already sporting a half-hard erection. He was holding his hands over his lap under the water. Ike stepped into the tub, careful not to displace too much water, and got comfortable against one end of it. “C’mon,” he said, pulling Soren to him.

Soren lay against Ike’s chest, taking a moment to admire the changes that only one year had brought. He was starting to grow a bit of hair across his chest, and his muscles were even more defined. The younger Ikes were not boys, but Brave Ike was beginning to look like a proper man. He was also proportionally built – Soren had noticed a difference in girth even without a closer examination.

“How shall we…?” Soren glanced around the tub, wondering how he would lie down without submerging himself completely.

“Like this,” Ike said, maneuvering Soren into his lap. The mage was obliged to straddle him, and he held onto Ike’s shoulders warily, shifting about to find a satisfying position. “Like this, you can go as fast as you want.”

“I see. Thank you.” Soren relaxed a little.

“Do you ever think this is really… weird?” Ike mused aloud as he massaged Soren’s smooth back. “I mean, with all of us here. There’re five of me. Two of you.”

Soren seemed distracted by Ike’s ministrations. “I try not to think about it,” he said.

“It’s wild.” Ike’s hands slid up and down, going lower each time, until he was cupping Soren’s buttocks. The mage took in a sharp breath but allowed Ike to continue. His face was hidden in Ike’s shoulder. “But we’re not all entirely the same. We’ve lived different experiences. Even if we lived basically the same lives, there were things that were different.” His fingers crept towards the cleft, his palms spreading the cheeks apart just a bit. Soren curled his hands into fists against Ike’s chest.

“The other you,” Ike continued, “has a burn mark right here…” His thumb brushed against a spot just below Soren’s spine. “Feels like you’ve got a scar over here that he doesn’t have.” He traced a slight ridge of scar tissue on Soren’s side. “Here, too…” He squeezed, and Soren whimpered. “You’re a little more full here. Just a bit.”

“Is that your way of saying that he’s too thin?” Soren’s teasing voice was softened with desire. Ike could feel him growing harder.

“It used to worry me, I admit,” Ike said. “But you’re both looking pretty good now – healthier.” They were veering into sensitive territory, and Ike had just enough sense to realize it. He switched topics. “He’s a lot more assertive in bed, too. I know you just did it last night for the first time, but maybe you’ll be different that way, too.”

“And you,” Soren sighed, “are far more talkative than the others.”

“Hm. You think so?”

“It is a fact.”

Ike was now feeling up Soren’s sides, to his chest, where soapy fingers played with his nipples. “He likes this a lot,” Ike said. “Do you?”

A needy whine was his answer.

“What about this?” Ike tilted a bit and pressed a kiss to Soren’s brand. The mage gasped, and Ike’s tongue darted out to lick it, tracing the faintly raised skin carefully. Soren shuddered. “Seems you like that, too. He does.”

Blunt nails dug into Ike’s chest, and Soren finally looked up to capture Ike’s lips with his own. It was Ike’s turn to gasp as sharp teeth pricked his lip. Soren sucked on the sensitive flesh, sparking a war wherein they both deployed lips and teeth and tongue to outdo the other. In between rounds of battle, Soren growled, “Stop talking about him.”

Ike grinned into a particularly fierce kiss. Soren was jealous. Of himself.

“Yes, sir,” Ike said with a mock salute, which earned him a sharp pinch on his own nipple. He grunted and gripped Soren’s hips, pulling him down so his cock could slide up against Soren’s perineum. That comment about the other Soren being more assertive in bed seemed to have spurred this one into action. Ike certainly wasn’t complaining. He let Soren take the lead as the mage rocked back and forth on him, making them both groan in pleasure.

“Ah… Ike, I… I want…” Soren was still too shy to say it aloud. Ike held him tight and kissed his brand again.

“What do you want?”

Soren glared at him. “I- I want you, of course.”

“Want me to what?”

Soren lost patience, and he pushed his face into Ike’s neck. Ike chuckled softly. He was on the verge of relenting and moving forward when Soren said, “I… want you to… f- fuck me.”

Ike breathed in slowly, deeply. That was sexy as hell.

“You got it,” he said, his voice gruff with need. He reached around to prepare Soren, but the mage stopped him.

“Please… Just… Just do it…!”

Ike didn’t want to hurt Soren. But a request from his strategist was as good as an order to him. He tilted his hips, angled Soren against him, and pulled him down. Soren reached back to guide him, and they both moaned softly as their bodies joined.

The heat of the bath was nothing to the heat of Soren’s body. Perhaps it was the tightness or the slickness, but Ike found himself biting down on his tongue in an effort to keep himself quiet. He wasn’t a vocal lover, but Soren was melting around him, molding perfectly to his dick, and it was almost too much. Ike could feel the difference in this Soren’s experience level, but it was familiar at the same time. It was still Soren. His hands pressed into Soren’s waist, and Soren gripped his shoulders, wiggling a little as he sank down on Ike’s thick cock.

“Ah…!” Soren slumped against Ike’s chest when he bottomed out. Ike held him close, balls deep and ready to go, but waiting for Soren to adjust. He was a bit thicker than the younger two.

“I- I’ve got you…” Ike groaned as Soren balanced on his lap. To his surprise, the little mage began to lift up off of him, lowering back down with an experimental shifting of his hips. Ike let his head fall back against the rim of the tub, holding Soren steady as he rode Ike’s lap.

For Soren, it was a new level of pleasure. He loved to be trapped beneath Ike’s solid form, loved to be pressed down into the bed, but being free to impale himself at his leisure was a mind-blowing experience. He shifted up and down, gently at first, and then faster as his body began to crave more. He wanted to be as close to Ike as possible, wanted there to be absolutely no space between them. Ike was holding himself in check, and the fact that he had to made Soren want him all the more.

Tired as he was from the previous night’s activities, and weakened by the feeling of being stretched open, Soren couldn’t keep up his pace for very long. His muscles gave out after only a moment, and he collapsed against Ike, sinking fully onto him with a wail of need. His voice echoed around the small room. He glanced at the door, but Ike didn’t seem to care whether they were heard or not. He gritted his teeth and pulled Soren up, slamming him back down again and drawing another loud sound from the mage.

“Ike!”

“That… Ung…” Ike did it again, lifted Soren and let him drop back down, his eyes hooded and dark. “Again… That sound…”

Soren tried to hold out, but the friction and the jolt of pleasure were just too much. He moaned without holding back, his voice hiking an octave when Ike hit that spot inside of him again. Ike growled, and rose up to meet him on the next thrust. “Fuck…!”

“Ah, AH, IKE!” Soren was now riding him again, working his hips as fast as he could while Ike helped him along. “Please, please, Ike, please, need y- need- Oh, oh, Ike! Please!” He had lost all sense. He was babbling now, whimpering, biting down on the side of his hand while the other dug into Ike’s shoulder hard enough to hurt.

Ike felt himself coming dangerously close to the edge, and he pulled Soren closer so he could bite down on the mage’s throat. “IKE!” Soren’s shout had a note of panic in it. For a moment, Ike contemplated stopping, until that insistent mouth found his ear and bit down on the outer rim.

A rough hand applied pressure to Soren’s penis, and Soren practically tumbled down into ecstasy. He cried out into Ike’s shoulder, held flush against the pulsing organ that speared into him in one final thrust. He shuddered and quaked in Ike’s arms, heedless of the storm that was tearing through Ike’s body at the same time. The heat was all over his body, making him tingle and twitch, until he found himself lying against Ike in a boneless heap. Ike’s heaving chest made his head rise and fall, distorting his view of the bathroom.

“You… learn really quick,” Ike said after a while. The water was beginning to cool.

“It’s surprisingly simple,” Soren said, his eyes half closed. “I merely shut my brain off, and allow my body to take over… I can certainly see what my other self sees in this.”

Ike ran his fingers through Soren’s damp hair. “I’ll help you wash off.”

“Mm. I’ll return the favor. Just give me a moment.” Soren sat up, shifting so he was sitting between Ike’s legs. “I need to reheat the water.”

“Let me.” Ike stood, dripping all over, and stepped out of the tub.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t careful of his footing.

“Ike!” Soren stood up, alarmed. Ike stared up at him from the floor.

“’M fine,” he grunted. It was certainly not his smoothest move.

“Everything OK?” The door opened, and Young Ike poked his head through the gap. He observed the scene before him – Brave Ike spread across the floor, Soren leaning over the tub – and grimaced. “Jeez, Soren, how bad was he that you had to throw him out of the tub?”

Soren blanched. “I didn’t. He fell.” His voice was calm, but Ike could see that he was embarrassed.

Soren moved to help Brave Ike stand up, but the commander was already on his feet.

“Ass…” he muttered, glaring in the direction of the door.

“Be glad I’m not Fallen,” the younger commander said seriously. “He heard you two going at it, and he tried to get in on it, too. Vanguard had to knock him out.”

Soren buried his face in his hands.

“Might want to lock this door, by the way.”

“Just get out,” Brave Ike grunted, tossing his balled-up pants at the younger.

>>> Legendary <<<

Vanguard Ike considered himself the leader of their little band of Ikes. It wasn’t necessarily that he thought he was better; he just knew the facts. Fact: he was the oldest Ike in the castle and had the most experience. Fact: the younger three often looked to him for advice, even without his offering it, as if they instinctually deferred to him. Fact: he was the only one of them who could keep Zealous Ike in check. And that was quite a task.

The fallen Ike was already unhappy to be last in their lineup of Soren’s suitors. When they had learned that they would not all be doing it on the same night – as Vanguard Ike had already expected – his mood had grown even worse. And when Brave Ike had snuck in a session that morning, without first announcing his intentions, it had been all the others could do to subdue the warrior. Vanguard Ike had finally hit a pressure point with a decisive blow, rendering the man unconscious for a few minutes. It was long enough to get his attention, and he had managed to rein himself in after that.

It worried him that Soren would soon be faced with that frighteningly strong warrior in the most intimate sense. He had done it three times now, but it had only been a day or so since he had first been taken. He was not experienced, despite his new conquests. And Vanguard Ike and his doppelganger were both physically larger than their counterparts. Soren would have his hands full, in more ways than one.

That night, Soren indicated subtly that he was ready to continue with the plan. And so, Vanguard Ike made sure to take him to bed early, locking the bedroom door and instructing the other three to watch Zealous Ike like a hawk. If all else failed, they could still use the Sleep staff that Soren had brought along. None of them knew how to work it, but it was heavy, and a good blow to the head would do the trick.

The legendary fighter sat on the bed while Soren prepared himself in the bathroom. When the mage emerged, he was wearing a light shift that accentuated his curves. Ike allowed himself to appreciate the sight before holding out his hand, beckoning Soren to come to bed.

In Vanguard Ike’s original world, his Soren had been shy at first, just as Ike himself had been. They had explored each other carefully, taking their time as they grew comfortable with intimacy. The other Soren of this world had also been a virgin when Vanguard Ike first took him. Facing this Soren, who was looking off to the side nervously, brought back nostalgic feelings of new discovery. He smiled, fond memories coming back to him as he pulled Soren closer.

“Come here,” he said. Soren obeyed, sitting beside Ike on the bed. “I’m guessing the others did alright?”

Soren nodded.

“They’re young, though. I changed a lot in five years.” He could tell that Soren was appraising him, and that he didn’t need to state the obvious. Nevertheless, he wanted to be very clear about his intentions. “Tonight, I’m going to let you explore me a bit before we do anything.”

“Hm?” Soren tilted his head inquiringly, finally meeting Ike’s eyes.

Ike was already shirtless. Now he stood to shuck off his pants, letting them drop to the floor. Soren’s gaze lingered on him as he lay on the bed, shifting to allow Soren more room. He brought his arms up behind his head, his legs comfortably apart. “Go on,” he said. “I know all about your body, but you don’t know about mine. It’s only fair that I let you look at me.”

Soren swallowed thickly. “May I… touch, too?”

Ike nodded, and watched as Soren crawled towards him, looking curious and apprehensive and eager all at once. Soren was certainly all of those things, as well as excited. Seeing Ike like this, in all his muscled and scarred glory, was doing things to him that he couldn’t quite explain.

He began by placing his hands on Ike’s thighs, deciding to work his way up. He was awed by what he saw and thrilled by the feeling of powerful muscle beneath his fingers. Ike hardly moved as Soren slid his hands up his legs, though his toes twitched slightly when Soren neared the patch of thick blue curls at the apex of his thighs.

Soren was analytical and methodical, and he wasted no time in taking Ike’s member in his hands. It was thicker than the others, and longer. Soren gasped audibly as it began to grow in his hand. His own member pulsed in response. He was already half hard, and the feeling of Ike’s hot flesh was enough to bring him to full arousal. The foreskin was pulled back, exposing a glistening red head. Ike smirked when he saw Soren lick his lower lip.

“Want to try?” He didn’t have to elaborate on his meaning.

Soren had done this before, but it was an entirely new feeling to be in control. He lowered himself to take the head between his lips, swirling his tongue in the way he knew Ike liked. Ike groaned, but kept his hips on the bed and his hands behind his head. He had been serious when he’d said that he would allow Soren to get to know his body better.

Emboldened by the freedom and the knowledge that Ike was enjoying this, Soren licked from the head to the base, tracing a vein with the tip of his tongue. He came back up again, worked the ridge of skin at the frenulum, and suckled at the head. Ike couldn’t catch himself in time to prevent an upward thrust of his hips, but he bit his tongue to keep silent. Forcing himself to remain still, he breathed evenly but deeply. He could wait. They had all the time in the world.

Soren was fascinated by the taste, the texture, and the way Ike’s cock seemed to throb. It felt alive in his hands, like it was trying to push itself further into his mouth. Just the thought of having this huge rod inside him had Soren’s ass twitching in anticipation. He pulled off of Ike for a moment and realigned himself, working upward once more. Ike let out a breath, almost relieved for the break.

The mage kissed along Ike’s abdomen, mimicking the way Young Ike had kissed him the previous night. He scraped his teeth across the skin between Ike’s pecs, and allowed his wandering hands to slide over erect nipples. When he reached the thick neck, he bit down, remembering how good it felt when Brave Ike had marked him. Vanguard Ike groaned softly, finally bringing his arms down so he could gently hold onto Soren’s waist.

“You’ve learned a few things,” he remarked, and Soren blushed faintly as he nodded in agreement. “Do you want to go further?”

“Yes,” Soren said without hesitation. Foreplay was nice, he thought, but what he craved was the union of their two bodies, the moment when he and Ike became one. It was a kind of intimacy that he had never known, and it was addicting. His body could express all of the things that his thoughts and voice could not.

Ike took over now, rolling them over – he knew that Soren liked to be beneath him. He kissed him then, and it was like the first time for Soren, as he trembled and wrapped his arms around Ike’s neck. The general was so much larger that he could easily reach where he wanted. He took hold of Soren’s member with a firm hand, stroking in a quick rhythm that he knew Soren liked. Just like his counterparts, Soren threw his head back with a moan.

Now that Ike was in charge, he played Soren’s body expertly. He touched all of the right places, and in ways that Soren himself had no idea would feel so good. The steady, insistent rubbing of a finger between the crease of thigh and buttock had Soren’s cock weeping. A light nip to the skin of his forehead made him yelp. Ike knew all of his erogenous areas, and Soren marveled at the man’s skill. He was obviously very, very perceptive in bed to have found all of these spots, to have figured out exactly how to touch them.

Soon, Soren was lifting his hips off of the mattress, a silent demand that Ike read easily. He turned Soren around, helping him to rest in a comfortable position on his side, and lay behind him, tucking Soren’s head under his chin. His hand slid between Soren’s thighs, parting them until Soren understood the implications and lifted his leg over Ike’s.

Soren was so aroused that his cock was sticking straight out from his body. He wanted to touch it so badly, but he waited to see what Ike would do first. There was some pressure at the base of his spine, where Ike was grazing the skin with his fingertips. It sent delicious shivers through Soren’s body, and he gripped the pillow beneath his head, biting his lip. He could almost feel his entrance pulsing, searching for something to fill it. When Ike obliged with a thick finger, Soren sighed and sank back against him.

Ike held him securely, one arm beneath Soren’s head, his leg braced against Soren’s, holding it up and apart. Soren’s balls throbbed almost painfully as Ike slid a second finger inside. The feeling was wonderful, and he was at war with himself – he wanted to keep doing this, but he also wanted Ike to just take him already.

The other three had been eager and vigorous in their approach. The general, however, employed a more methodical tactic. He massaged Soren’s anus, dipping in and out in no particular rhythm, teasing and drawing Soren to him with nothing more than a light touch. Soren arched his back against Ike’s solid form, his moans no longer held in check. He couldn’t hold them back. He couldn’t even think straight. “Ike…! Please!”

Ike said nothing, though Soren could feel his smirk against his ear. The fingers changed course, delving deep, making Soren shudder and gasp as sensitive flesh was coaxed open once more. He was still a bit sore from last night, he realized, and Ike seemed to have anticipated this. He took his time preparing and stretching, wriggling his fingers inside, pushing them apart, curling them just slightly to find that spot inside that drove Soren wild.

“Ahh, ah, Ike, please, Ike!” Soren’s voice was muffled by the pillow. Ike shifted down just slightly, and Soren felt the blunt heat against him. “Ike…! Ike!” He couldn’t help himself. He was trembling all over, rendered weak from the feeling of Ike slowly, agonizingly pushing inside.

A single soft grunt was all the warning Soren got before Ike was driving inward in earnest. Soren stuffed the pillowcase between his teeth, feeling a moan bubbling up like the first whistling of a kettle. He was about to boil over. His neglected member bobbed in the air as Ike impaled him with a steady, slow, decisive advance. Despite Soren’s clenching, fluttering insides, Ike pushed inside in one smooth motion. Soren nearly came as he felt the confidence, the assuredness of a man moving in for an easy victory. He was left powerless, shaking in Ike’s strong hold, unable to do anything as Ike took him completely.

The only indication of Ike’s passion was his harsh breathing blowing puffs of air against Soren’s ear, his solid chest moving both of them back and forth with every breath. Soren wanted desperately to see Ike’s face. He could picture it in his mind – set in concentration, his brows a solid frame for eyes that flashed like blue flames. Soren could feel the tension in Ike’s jaw.

Soren pushed back against him, and the general’s control slipped just a bit. He began a series of slow, deep thrusts, pulling out nearly all the way before surging back in, forcing Soren to shove his face into the pillow again. As Soren’s hips bucked desperately, Ike reached around with his free arm and took Soren’s painfully erect cock in hand. His strokes were slow to match the pace of his thrusts, but his grip was tight, and Soren felt himself hurtling towards the edge.

Pleasure surged through him like a jolt of electricity, starting at the point where they were joined, traveling up his spine, firing through his brain, and stealing his breath on the way down to his dick. His balls tightened, twitched, and released, sending jets of cum through Ike’s fingers and onto the bed. Soren’s voice cracked, a silent cry expressed with mouth agape and eyes wide.

He was being rolled over before he knew what was happening. Ike’s mouth found his, hungry, insistent, as Ike pulled out and slammed back in. Soren’s spent cock jolted as Ike’s found his sweet spot again. Now Ike was in full attack mode, no longer holding himself back. He held Soren’s hips in a crushing grip, kissed him so deeply that Soren felt he might drown.

A pleasant numbness was spreading throughout Soren’s body as Ike chased after his own pleasure. Soren held on tight, his whimpers swallowed by that hot mouth, his body no longer his own. He could feel the heat all the way up into his belly, and he squeezed Ike to him, encouraging him with airy moans whenever he was given a chance at breathing.

Ike came with a shudder that rippled through his entire body, and Soren rode it out with him. He groaned and buried his face in Soren’s neck, biting down harshly, no doubt leaving a mark that would be clearly visible. The thought was somewhat arousing. Soren was torn between that feeling and the sensation of fluid heat flooding him inside.

Only when Ike’s cock began to soften did he withdraw. He was breathing hard but steadily, his muscles solid as he held himself up over Soren’s prone body. Soren gazed up at him through lowered lids, knowing that he looked a mess but not caring in the least.

A soft smile, a tender kiss, and the twining of thick fingers around his told Soren everything that Ike was thinking then. They had progressed beyond the point of verbal communication. Soren squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. His robe hadn’t been removed entirely, and Ike pulled the sides of it closed over Soren’s flushed skin. “I’m gonna check on the others,” he said, his voice rumbling through his chest. “Get some sleep, OK?”

Soren gripped Ike’s arm. “You won’t stay?”

“I’ll be back.” Ike kissed his brand, a chaste peck that nonetheless had Soren shivering in the best way. “Zeal might be tearing down the walls by now. They might need help.”

Ensuring that Soren was comfortable and warm, Ike left the bedroom. He would emerge into total chaos.

>>> Unleashed <<<

The noises coming from the bedroom were driving Zealous Ike up the wall. He had been instructed to wait his turn, and he was willing to do just that, if only to prove that he could control himself. But the noises… The noises were like a splinter in his finger, like a drum beat in his ears.

His leg jiggled up and down as he sat at the table, staring unseeing at his hand of cards.

“I’m all in,” Brave Ike said, pushing his pile of pebbles into the middle of the table. The other young Ikes stared hard at him, glancing now and then at their own hands.

“Anybody got any aces?” Young Ike said.

“We’re playing poker,” Devoted Ike reminded him. “Not Go Fish.”

“Right, right…” Young Ike mumbled. He, too, had been distracted by the sounds from the bedroom.

A keening wail, muffled through the heavy oak door, had all of them looking up. “OK, I call,” Devoted Ike said, but Zealous Ike had had enough. He stood up, knocking his chair back, and stalked towards the bedroom door.

“Hey!” Brave Ike threw down his cards and rushed to grab Zealous Ike’s shoulder. “Don’t go in until they come out.”

“Don’t… touch me…” Red eyes glowed in Brave Ike’s direction, but he stood his ground.

“You can’t interrupt.”

“Think about Soren,” Devoted Ike said. “Remember? You said you didn’t want to hurt him or scare him.”

Zealous Ike stood there for a moment, breathing hard. Then, with a cry of rage, he spun around and punched Brave Ike in the face. The commander staggered for only a moment before lunging at his older counterpart, tackling him around the middle and nearly succeeding in driving him to the floor. Young Ike grabbed the Sleep staff from the counter.

“Let’s go train,” Devoted Ike suggested, but was silenced by a panicked look from Young Ike.

“No. No fighting,” Brave Ike said, spitting out a mouthful of blood. In the absence of Vanguard Ike, he took on the role of mature leader. “You have to calm down. Go sit in the bath for a bit.” He stared steadily at the taller man.

Zealous Ike was shaking now, his rage palpable. The dark aura around him was flaring up again. “Get out… of my way!” He swung again at Brave Ike, who dodged and thanked the divinities that they had all agreed to leave their swords locked in the tool shed.

By the time Vanguard Ike emerged, the three younger versions were all piled atop their violent counterpart. In just a few minutes, a chair had been broken, the Sleep staff had been hurled through the glass of a window, and Young Ike had sustained a mild concussion. The vanguard legend sighed heavily, the pleasant buzz of afterglow replaced by a steely resignation as he dove into the fray.

First order of business: subdue Zealous Ike. Vanguard Ike pushed between Devoted Ike and Brave Ike, who were each applying their weight to keep the thrashing demon down on the floor. The general drove downward with his elbow between Zealous Ike’s shoulder blades. Immediately, the warrior went limp, growling like an animal but no longer able to move. “If I go any harder, you’ll be paralyzed,” Vanguard Ike said, though Zealous Ike already knew this from past experience. He’d had more brushes with total and permanent disability than he’d have liked to remember. More than pain, the threat of being rendered unfit for battle had him panting on the floor, reluctantly docile for the moment.

Next, the legend addressed Brave Ike. “Get him,” he jerked his head toward Young Ike, “to the couch. Assess his condition. He looks punch-drunk.”

“He took a chair to the head,” Devoted Ike said as Brave Ike hoisted Young Ike towards the sofa.

“He needs to be healed.” The soft, steady voice interrupted all activity, and they all looked towards the bedroom door. Soren was standing there, wrapped in his robe, looking displeased with the situation.

“Soren, don’t worry about this,” Brave Ike said. “We can handle—”

“Get him to the bed,” Soren commanded in a tone that discouraged argument. Brave Ike obeyed without another word. “Put him,” his eyes flickered to Zealous Ike, “on the couch. Wait here; I’ll be back.”

He disappeared into the bedroom with Brave Ike and Young Ike. Vanguard Ike and Devoted Ike moved to pull Zealous Ike to the couch, but he seemed subdued now. Soren’s appearance had taken some of the fight out of him.

When Soren returned a moment later, he was alone. He had used the Heal staff on Young Ike and was now ready to tackle the next order of business. “You two, go into the bedroom. Stay there.” It was clear that he was speaking to the general and the commander, though his eyes were on the zealous warrior.

“Are you sure?” Devoted Ike asked with a menacing glance at Zealous Ike.

Soren nodded, and Vanguard Ike pulled Devoted Ike towards the bedroom. “Good luck,” he said as they passed Soren. Soren simply nodded again, and watched as they closed the bedroom door, shutting him out.

He turned back to Zealous Ike, who was watching him like a cornered beast. “I’m sorry,” Soren said, coming towards him with carefully measured steps – not too quickly, not so slowly that he might be seen as stalking towards him. “I made you wait.” He lifted his hands to cup Ike’s face, caressing gently.

Red met red as they searched each other’s eyes. Ike was breathing hard, his muscles quaking. Soren leaned closer to him, slotted between his knees, nearly at eye level though he was standing and Ike was sitting. Ike’s forehead rested on his chest when Soren’s fingers carded through his hair. “You were patient. That’s good.”

“I… I don’t…” Ike’s voice was low, tremulous. “I don’t want… to hurt…”

“You did well,” Soren said, patting him soothingly. “Now it’s your turn.”

Ike’s head snapped up.

“You can have me now,” Soren clarified, and Ike wasted no time.

Soren was prepared to be tackled, to be wrapped up in crushingly strong arms and pulled down to the couch. His robe was torn from him, revealing the marks that Vanguard Ike had left. Zealous Ike seemed determined to add to them. He bit and sucked, scraping his teeth against Soren’s skin in a way that had Soren biting back whimpers and gasps. His hands were holding onto Soren’s hips hard enough to bruise.

This Ike was in no mood for foreplay or preparation. He flipped Soren around onto his back, looming over him as he lifted the mage’s legs over his shoulders. Soren’s body was bent nearly in half, and he allowed himself a soft cry of alarm as Ike’s cock pushed at his exposed entrance.

There was a brief moment where Ike looked into Soren’s eyes, seeking permission, searching for any signs of fear or pain. He looked ready to devour Soren whole, but the sane part of him was holding back. Soren reached down to place his hands over Ike’s knees, smoothing over the straining muscle. He nodded once. Ike growled, low and resonant, and surged inward.

Soren gasped, still loose from Vanguard Ike but also unprepared to be so full so quickly. He hoped that the other Ikes would stay where they were. His cries were uncontrolled expressions of panic, venting his apprehension to make room for the ecstatic feeling of being filled and taken over. Ike gripped his thighs, pushed them up to Soren’s chest, and slammed inside with a feral cry of his own.

It was wild, violent, primal. Soren uttered his pleasure and fear, knowing that Ike would not hurt him but unable to control the overwhelming feelings bubbling to the surface. Ike wasn’t even touching his dick, but he felt constricted all over as his rock-solid cock rammed him over and over. “No, no, no!” He didn’t want to finish yet. The feeling was growing stronger and stronger, causing him to scrape his nails over Ike’s forearms. He clawed at Ike, wrapped his legs around him, shrieked in a sharp counterpoint to Ike’s guttural cry.

Soren wasn’t entirely sure that he had come, but the streaks across Ike’s abdomen and his own chest were evidence enough. He was still caught up in the frenzy as Ike pounded into him, his grunts growing louder and louder. Vaguely, Soren became aware that Ike had already shot a load; he was now chasing a second orgasm, his cock still hard.

Like nothing Soren had ever experienced before, Ike was beside himself with lust. His body was pouring sweat, his eyes wide and unfocused. All Soren could do was lie there, bent in half, subject to Ike’s powerful urges. When their eyes met again, it paralyzed Soren with awe. He was totally enthralled.

“Look… at me…” Ike’s rough voice compelled Soren to obey, and he watched in fascination as Ike lost himself again. This time, he stopped, bucked his hips, slammed as deeply as he could, and shuddered as he filled Soren’s already overflowing channel.

The unrelenting hardness was beginning to soften somewhat. Ike pushed down onto Soren, engulfed him in his arms, and started thrusting again. Soren held on for the ride, closing his eyes, pressing his ear to Ike’s wild heartbeat. He was no longer able to join Ike in his pleasure, but that didn’t seem to bother Ike in the least. Soren sighed as Ike nipped at his brand. It was strangely comfortable to be pressed down by Ike’s hulking frame, to be totally taken over like this.

Third time was the charm, and after shuddering once more, Ike finally collapsed. He was breathing hard and fast, curled around Soren protectively with Soren’s legs wrapped loosely around his hips. Soren pulled Ike down for a kiss, which was returned lazily, languidly. “So… Soren…” Ike murmured, his voice almost reverent and much calmer than Soren had ever heard it. Soren smoothed down his back, gently, comfortingly.

The other Ikes remained in the bedroom. Zealous Ike and Soren remained entwined for the rest of the night.

>>> Shrewd <<<

When the other Soren came to check on the little cabin, he found a scene of contentment. His counterpart was sitting beside Devoted Ike on the sofa while the other four were engaged in a game of cards. They all looked up with pleased surprise when Soren came through the door.

“I brought supplies,” he said, holding up a cloth bag of food (and oil).

“Done with your work for the day?” Young Ike asked.

“Mm. I’ve managed to get the rest of the day off.”

“Good!” Vanguard Ike stood and pulled Soren to him, kissing him through the startled gasp that Soren made. “Stay the rest of the week with us.”

“I do have things to do,” Soren said, but Brave Ike waved his hand dismissively.

“Take off sick,” he said. “Come on, how often do we all get to be together like this?”

“Often enough.” Despite his protests, Soren dropped the groceries on the counter and went to sit on the sofa. Devoted Ike and Devoted Soren scooted over to make room, and Devoted Ike looped an arm around Soren’s shoulders, drawing him close to lean against his chest.

“This is a weird feeling,” Devoted Ike said, glancing between the two Sorens in his arms – one on the right, one on the left. They both looked up at him inquiringly, and he felt his face heating up. It was a weird feeling, but a nice one.

“Hey, you made an Ike sandwich,” Brave Ike snickered.

“I could go for a sandwich,” Young Ike mused, glancing at the bag of food.

Without a word, Zealous Ike tossed his cards onto the table and stood up, once more knocking his chair over. He marched towards the couch, grabbed Soren’s arm, and yanked him to his feet. “I’m first this time,” he growled, dragging a bewildered Soren to the bedroom.

There were no objections this time – especially not from Soren. He gave the others one last embarrassed glance as Zealous Ike yanked him through the door and, unceremoniously, kicked it shut.


End file.
